


Soulmates?

by babyniffler



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyniffler/pseuds/babyniffler
Summary: Anne goes to Hogwarts! Yayyyyyy!!!!!!!! I've read loads of these fics and am finally ready to write my own!!!! Expect some Shiiirbeeerrrttt!!!! Lol as you can tell I'm SUPER excited!





	1. The Letter

Marilla Cuthbert sat in the kitchen of Green Gables, wringing her hands. An untouched mug of tea sat in front of her, the tendrils of steam extinguished hours before. As the time passed, her anxious glances at the clock mounted on the wall became more and more frequent. She was awaiting the return home of Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. At exactly twelve minutes past four, Marilla heard the creak of the gate outside, and stood by the door to greet the newcomer, an unintentional loving smile appearing on her face at the sight.  
It was, of course, Anne, her untidy red plaits drifting around her face, and her books, held secure by a belt, being swung dangerously around in the air as long thin arms swung to the beat of a silent song.  
“Good afternoon, Marilla!” she called, her freckled face bursting into a huge grin as she waved frantically. “Oh, isn’t just a wonderful afternoon?” She spun around, with a sigh of pure delight. “Oh, I am so glad that you made me go to school, Marilla!”  
“Well, I’m glad that you’re enjoying it, but you shan’t be going much longer.” Marilla said. “Now, don’t look so horrified, Anne-” For Anne has stopped dead in her tracks, with an expression of indeed horror on her face. “-but come along inside and let me explain, and do stop swinging your books like that, they’ll break!” with this, Marilla turned on her heel and calmly walked back into the house. Anne walked slowly behind, scuffing her heels along the dirt, her mind awash with new, horrible possibilities.  
As she eventually came in, she found Marilla bustling busily around the kitchen, an opened letter on the table. Before Anne could say anything, Marilla told her to make some tea, and put Anne to work boiling and brewing for what to Anne seemed like hundreds of years, until the tea was finally finished, and they both sat down. “Now-“ began Marilla, but before she could say another syllable, Anne burst into a flow of words.  
“Oh, Marilla, am I to be sent away? Is that a letter from the orphanage demanding me back? Or is it a tax, that we are unable to pay and so I must work instead of going to school? Or perhaps a demand of marriage for me, despite this horrible red hair, sent from a handsome prince with jet black hair, so our children shall not be doomed to the same red headed fate as mine? Or perhaps it’s not a prince, but just a normal boy, which I shouldn’t mind so much, as long as he’s handsome, though a prince would be SO much more romantic. I do hope my future husband isn’t a boy from school, though, as I should hate to be married off to Gil- to one of them. But whoever or whatever it is, rest assured Marilla, that I shall bear my burden and responsibilities bravely, like the heroines in stories.”  
“Hush hush,” said Marilla concernedly, “no one’s getting married!” she picked up the letter and handed it to Anne, who gazed at the royal red waxy seal with amazement. “I simply need to tell you that you’ve been offered a place at a new, better school, for people like you, and that, if you so wish, I have decided to let you go.” She gestured for Anne to open the envelope, and with a gasp of delight, Anne slid it open with trembling fingers.

‘Dear Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, (it read)  
It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been offered a place at Hogwarts school for Witchcrafy and Wizardry’  
...


	2. Oh, but we must part

The Barry’s were sitting down at the dinner table having a peaceful supper, when suddenly they were interrupted by a raucous knocking at their front door, accompanied with loud heavy breathing. Mr and Mrs Barry looked at each other worriedly and Minnie-May hid under the table. The knocking consisted persistently until Mr Barry cautiously arose and approached the door with Diana and Mrs Barry just behind him. 

The door swung open to reveal Anne-Shirley Cuthbert standing on the doorstep, her bright red hair in an even bigger tangle than usual, and a huge grin on her face.

“Diana!” she cried. “Oh Diana, you’ll never guess what has just happened!” Diana smiled bemusedly.

“Why whatever could it be that has you so excited? Well I guess that I’ll never know so long as I live unless you could tell me Anne.” Anne opened her mouth to reply but stopped. She thought for a moment then said,

“Mrs Barry, would you mind awfully if I could borrow dear Diana for just a moment? I have a very exciting thing to tell her, but I don’t know if it would be quite proper for you to hear,” Mrs Barry glanced at Mr. Barry with a knowing smile.

“Well I suppose you may, but only briefly if you wi-“ She was cut off as Anne had already grabbed Diana’s hand and pulled her round the side of the house.

“Oh, Diana you just won’t believe it! The thing is, I’m a witch! And I’ll be leaving Avonlea to go to a special school,” she said. Diana looked startled.

“Well I’ve heard that many Avonlea students have been there but I never quite thought it could be true!” she cried. “Oh Anne, I shall miss you so!” “Oh! I hadn't even thought of that Diana dear, I’ve been so excited. I’m ever so sorry, I’m afraid I shall be failing you as a bosom friend.”

“No of course not! It shall be dreadfully exciting there and you must send me letters every week.”

“Every day!” Anne promised and took Diana into a sorrowful embrace. They exchanged a tearful farewell, as Anne was to leave tomorrow to buy her new things and would stay in Diagon Alley until the year would start.

************

Dearest Diana, (Anne wrote)  
I’m on the ferry to England and the wizard market street right now!   
I expect this shall get to you in a matter of days, but right now it is Tuesday.   
The person I’m with is one of our new teachers and her name is Professor McGonagall. She’s so much like Marilla that it’s uncanny Diana! And oh it’s so exciting to be going to England and to this school, though I’m positively dying of nerves as to whether or not I will fit in, though whatever friends I make will never be as dear to me as you. I do wonder what if any of Avonlea students will be coming to the school of magic! I’m afraid that's all I have to tell you today as most of my time has been taken up in packing and saying goodbye to Marilla and Matthew.   
Oh the goodbye was ever so romantical Diana, I thought up a whole flowery speech to say. I’ll have to copy it out for you sometime but the boats rocking and I’m feeling rather seasick so I’d better go.

Yours most sincerely, Anne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm hoping this one is longer. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed and bookmark to find more chapters more easily!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my second fic here! please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed and give suggestions for what you think should happen next! Sorry it turned out to be so short (again) but I keep thinking its long and then it turns out not to be lol. Please go check out mine and my friend's (A) other work at @babyniffler :) -M


End file.
